


Something Different

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, They had a fight, Wall Sex, and then they have make up sex, emma gets angry, killian was going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Prompt: 'emma and killian have a fight for some reason and one of them says 'I love you' under their breath and then they have makeup sex'





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. The return of angsty fics I have written at an ungodly hour (this time it's 3am)  
> Dedicated to one of my closest friends Maddy (@csoholic on Twitter) because she loved angst and I only do it for her. Enjoy!

Running up the steps behind Emma, Killian had to quickly put his foot in the doorway to stop their front door from slamming into his face and knocking his front teeth out. Emma was absolutely _fuming_ with him, refusing to speak to or look at him and kept striding ahead purposefully. The air around them was thick with tension and waves of anger were practically radiating off of Emma.

He hurried in behind her and closed the door softly, before catching her wrist with his hook before she could climb the stairs. Giving her arm a yank, he forced her to look at him, and when her eyes met his he saw nothing but fury and hurt. "Emma? What have I done?" he demanded, genuinely confused as to why she was suddenly on the warpath with him.

Pulling free from his hook, she scoffed dryly. "Seriously, Killian? Don't use this clueless bullshit on me," she hissed.

He narrowed his eyebrows and dropped his gaze at that, willing for her to see that he had absolutely no clue what she was on about. "What happened to your lie detecting ability, Swan? Can you really not see I do not have the faintest clue as to why you're angry?"

 _That_ got her to stop shaking her head in disbelief. "You're really that oblivious, huh?"

"I wouldn't say oblivious. Merely concerned and confused to my _wife's_ sudden outburst."

"Fuck off with the whole 'wife' thing, Killian."

Her words struck him deeply. "Are you saying... are you saying you _regret_ marrying me?"

Emma visibly winced and recoiled at her choice of words. "No, I didn't mean that. You just made me feel guilty."

Now it was Killian's turn to scoff. "By referring to you as my wife? Bloody hell, woman," he said bitterly.

With his words turning just as sour as hers and her mood, Emma's defenses went shooting back up again, the fury blazing once more. "You want to know why I'm angry, Killian?" she fumed. Killian nodded solemnly, reverting to his confused state. "Because of what just happened. You almost fucking _died_ , Killian! Again! After _everything_ we have been through together, you _seriously_ think your life is that worthless and you can throw it away so easily? You'd really leave me behind after I've given you _everything_ that I am?" Emma seethed. Her voice became choked by the lump forming quickly in her throat and she refused to let the tears gathering in her eyes spill, refused to be weak at this point.

But she wasn't being weak, oh, no.

She was being human.

Killian's jaw fell slack at her confession, his eyes darkening with an emotion Emma could not decipher. " _That's_ what this is all about?"

"Oh, no, you don't get to be angry here," she laughed humourlessly.

"Swan, I'm not angry."

"You're just so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Emma."

"You _really_ can't help — what?"

"I'm not angry, didn't you hear?"

"Didn't seem like it to me."

Killian shook his head and looked down. "I'm shocked, but not angry. Is that what you think I was doing? Just giving up despite everything?"

Emma glanced up nervously and nodded her head. Some of her anger had dissipated, and in its stead, regret and guilt washed over her instead. "Bloody hell, Emma! When will you realise that I would rather _die_ than see you or any of your family in pain?" Killian gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him face to face. "That demon back there was focused on killing _you_. Not Henry, Regina, your parents, or even me. _You_."

Emma opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it because Killian stepped back abruptly. "We're married now, Emma," he said softly, which contrasted to his sharp withdrawal from her personal space. "The vows I made to you... I meant it. My heart belongs to you and if you were taken from me then _I might as well be dead too._ "

Through a bleary haze of her tears, Emma could see Killian's dejected face looking back at her.

"I don't know what else I can do to prove myself to you," came his voice, quiet and shy and uncertain and everything that her husband was not.

"You don't need to do anything," was her reply, equally as timid.

Killian threw his hands up in frustration; it was exactly the opposite reaction Emma had been expecting. "Then why this mood, Emma? Why were you so bitter?"

"Because I love you," she whispered under her breath. She didn't expect him to hear it, but sure as hell, _he did_.

Surging forwards, he seized her by the waist and crashed his lips to hers, his passion unrestrained and dangerous. It was a messy kiss; tongue and teeth and moans and sighs but it was _perfect_.

Killian took the opportunity to back her into the wall next to the stairs, his hand and hook resting on her legs to signal for her to wrap them around his waist. Her back collided with the wall and a faint gasp escaped her lips. Breaking the kiss, Killian murmured in a husky voice, "I love you, Emma. So much."

He started trailing soft kisses along her jawline, which only became rougher as he followed the column of her throat downwards to her collarbone. He bit down on the sensitive flesh of the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and did the same along her collar.

"Killian," she gasped.

"What do you want, love?" he growled, before sucking another mark into the side of her neck.

"You," Emma breathed. "Upstairs, now."

He chuckled darkly at her request. "I like you just where you are."

To prove his point, he let go of her legs quickly and started hastily undoing her jeans and she aided by kicking off her boots. He tugged them down, along with her underwear, till they sat in a heap on the stairs next to them. Killian then wasted no time in unbuckling his own belt, pushing them down with some difficulty, even with Emma's help.

It was rushed and lacked their usual finesse but as soon as Killian tugged Emma's legs back around him and entered her in one swift thrust, all their previous encounters disappeared from memory. Killian buried his face in the crook of Emma's neck, whispering downright _sinful_ things against her skin.

"I'm going to ravish you for the rest of the night, darling," he promised. "I want to spend hours making you come undone, watching you take your pleasure."

" _Fuck_ , Killian," she rasped. Her head hit the wall with a dull thunk and she bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Would you like that, Emma? For me to be buried inside you until you can't even think straight?" he asked, voice breathless.

A noise that sounded something between a _yes_ , whine and a gasp sounded from Emma's throat, moments before her high came crashing down over her.

A cry tore from her lips in the form of Killian's name as the white-hot pleasure shot through her veins, far more powerful than any magic she'd experienced.

Killian relished at the feel of Emma's inner walls clenching around him, groaning as his own release overtook him. Something about this time was _different_ , he could feel it. Every time with Emma was absolutely incredible, to say the least. But this time, it was as if a thousand stars had been born and then instantly exploded throughout his body, a feeling so intense and astonishing he knew it was Emma's magic.

Their orgams lasted (or seemed to) until the end of time itself, before Emma's legs fell from his waist and her knees buckled immediately, where Killian caught her with ease.

"Huh," Emma mumbled.

"What is it, love?"

"That was... different."

"But not bad?"

"No! God, no. It was amazing," she said with a small smile.

Killian smirked back. "It felt different."

"You felt that too?" Emma seemed shocked at his confession, shocked (even though she shouldn't be) that he'd felt exactly the same thing.

"Aye. It was your magic, love," he said as his face softened.

"My magic?" she spluttered.

"Does that not explain it?"

"No, no you're right. I just didn't know something like that could happen," she shrugged.

"Perhaps your magic combined with the fact that we share, well, true love, did _that_ ," he smiled.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before pulling away and looking up at him with an apology already in mind. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I overreacted. I know you were trying to protect me."

"It'll be like that for the rest of our days, Swan. You might want to get used to it," he winked.

"I love you, Killian," she said sincerely.

"As I love you, Emma," Killian said with equal amounts of sincerity. "Now," he continued with a smirk, "I do believe I promised you an evening of _more enjoyable activities_ , did I not?"

Emma's gaze turned from apologetic to lustful in the blink of an eye. "I seem to recall a promise along those lines. Care to make good on it, _Captain_?" she taunted.

Killian growled deep in his throat. "Bloody minx."

"You love me for it," Emma quipped back.

"Too bloody right, I do."

With that, Killian swept his wife into his arms before striding up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom to pursue such activities.


End file.
